Turbulence
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella feels nauseous while flying to Paris with Edward and Carlisle. Edward worries about her, but Carlisle reassures him that she’ll be alright. Edward/Carlisle and Edward/Bella/Carlisle. Rating for sexual content. PART II ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**Turbulence**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Carlisle, Bella

Category: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slash

Summary: Bella feels nauseous while flying to Paris with Edward and Carlisle. Edward worries about her, but Carlisle reassures him that she'll be alright.

A/N: I might continue this with a piece of when they get to the hotel. Let me know what you think!

I looked over at Bella again, concern crossing my face. She had asked to come along with me on this trip to a medical conference for a vacation. She was covered with a blanket and her head rested against a soft pillow that was pushed against the wall of the plane. Her face was pale; I think she might actually be catching something, although she insisted that it was only the extreme amount of turbulence that we were experiencing on this cross-continental flight. She'd already thrown up twice; I should've packed something for this in my carry-on.

Thankfully she was asleep now and hopefully would remain that way for the rest of the ten or so hours it took us before we landed in Paris.

I turned my attention to Edward who sat on the other side of me. He was reading a car magazine that he'd picked up at the airport before we left. Occasionally he would look up from the magazine and glance worriedly at her.

"She's going to be alright," I whispered as he reached out and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"She looks sick, Carlisle," he said, keeping his eyes on her face.

"I know," I replied. "But I can't do much for her while we're on a plane, you know that."

"Yeah, she's says it just the turbulence though."

"It may be," I said, "I check her over when we get to the hotel."

My attention turned to her as a gasping sound met my ears. Bella awoke, and immediately tossed the blanket aside. She stood, unsteadily and moved towards the aisle. "Bella?" Edward asked, standing as well.

"Stay here, please," she whispered, "both of you." She moved past me and ran to the washroom.

Edward made a move to follow her, but I grabbed his arm, restraining him. "She'll be alright Edward," I assured. "She doesn't want us following every time she goes to the bathroom." 

Edward had followed her first time, and I the second.

"Fine," he muttered irritably. "But if she's not out in ten minutes..."

"Edward," I warned.

"I'm serious Carlisle," he glared at me.

I sighed, and idea came into my mind. Edward needed to relax, there was nothing seriously wrong with Bella; I'd be able to sense it if there was.

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed, obviously he'd heard my plan.

"Quiet, Edward," I said, as I reached around him and grabbed Bella's discarded blanket.

I tossed the blanket over our laps and arranged it to cover partway up his stomach. Edward gave me another glare but didn't protest any further. "It'll only take ten minutes, I promise," I said, "and then, if Bella's isn't out by then, you can go and _knock_ on the door to see if she's alright."

I moved my hand inward, over Edward's thigh, and he shifted slightly in his seat so he was turned subtly towards me.

I popped the button on Edward's jeans with my thumb, and then pulled the zipper down slowly, pausing very briefly after each tooth was freed.

I was already hard, but I wasn't expecting Edward to do anything about it, not until we'd landed and found the hotel. But that could wait; the immediate concern was getting Edward's mind off his extreme concern for Bella, at least for the ten minutes I'd promised. I slipped my hand inside Edward's jeans, staying above the soft cotton of his boxers.

"I suppose you expect me to be as quiet as possible?" The only reason Edward could say something that coherent, was because he was still mostly flaccid. That wasn't a surprise; given how he probably felt, it'd take some work to get him responsive. Once he _was_, though, he wouldn't be able to talk.

A quick glance around the curtained-off section revealed no children, definitely a benefit to flying first class, the only other two passengers awake looked to be absorbed in reading. Thankfully I didn't recognize any of them, and I leaned over to kiss Edward's lips. He responded to that well, and tried to take control of the kiss, nipping at my lower lip as I gently squeezed his hardening erection.

I broke the kiss and smiled at Edward, easing my hand back out from under his jeans. Edward gave a little growl of protest. "I suppose you can be a little louder than that," I said, with a grin.

I reached into the flap of Edward's boxers with my fingertips and traced lightly across his hard, smooth skin. I was rewarded with a sharp inward hiss of breath.

I took Edward's length in my hand and freed him from his boxers. The angle was awkward, using my right hand under the blanket, and I kept it slow to keep the movement from being too obvious, my palm sliding along the hardness, squeezing gently at times. That pace had the added benefit of drawing it out and keeping Edward's focus on exactly what my hand was doing to him, rather than on Bella, who still hadn't returned.

When I was sure that Edward was close, right on the edge, I glanced at Edward's face to see him biting his lower lip. A twist of my wrist, and I could feel Edward's orgasm, the flesh contracting under my hand.

Edward dropped his head to my shoulder, and I slipped him back into his boxers, closing the fly of his jeans.

When a shoulder bumped the side my head, I looked up as Bella moved slowly back to her seat. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Edward lifted his head from my shoulder, just as she sank back into the leather seat. "I'll be okay, I think," she said.

Eyeing the blanket that lay in Edward's lap, I noticed that some of her color had returned now that the turbulence had subsided. "What were you two doing with my blanket?" Bella asked as she pulled it back over herself.

"Nothing," Edward said, as he laid his head back on my shoulder.

She looked from Edward's face, to the front of my pants, before shaking her head slightly. "I don't want to know," she muttered closing her eyes as she laid her head back against the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turbulence**

**Part II**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: General/Romance

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Summary: They arrive in Paris and Bella feels a lot better.

A/N: Um, this was supposed to be only the sex, but you got a little more. So, I give you: Turbulence Part II with sex and an explanation! Enjoy!

It was hot. I knew it'd be warm, but this was insane. Not to mention it didn't help the slight nausea I still had. It was early evening, around six, Edward had said, and the sky was clouded over. I could smell the water in the air, and the cement balcony of our 56th story hotel room was still damp.

Edward and Carlisle were inside the room, unpacking and probably making out. I hadn't heard from either of them in a good fifteen or so minutes; it didn't take that long to unpack, especially with the vampire speed they both had.

The air grew suddenly heavier and a few rain drops started to fall. I had always loved the rain, especially after such a hot day. It felt good and I stayed where I was, with no intentions of moving back inside. I felt a cold hand slide around my waist and pull my close.

I didn't need to turn around to know which one it was; I could sense both of them now. I leaned back into him, feeling his lean, stone body press against me, the evidence of his arousal pressing into my lower back. Apparently I'd been right about the whole making out thing.

"I've always wanted to make love in the rain," I whispered to him, tilting my head to offer him my neck.

Carlisle started to lick and suck and it felt wonderful. His hands were soft and gentle, coaxing a reaction out of me. I turned then and kissed him. His lips were cold against mine and I could taste Edward on him.

The rain was falling heavier now, the slight wind blowing it in at us, soaking through our clothing. Carlisle started to suck at my collarbone. I turned my head to see Edward watching us from the couch near the open sliding, his eyes dark with desire. I pulled off Carlisle's shirt and threw it to the ground. I ran my hands along his perfect chest. I bent my head and circled my tongue around his left nipple. Carlisle gasped. He quickly removed my bra, shorts and finally my panties followed, leaving me naked. I could feel two sets of dark golden eyes on me, the heat was searing. I felt like I would burst into flames right there in the rain.

Carlisle kissed me again, this time lowering me to the wet carpet covering the cement. His mouth explored my body, drawing one nipple into his mouth, sucking. I moaned and held him to me. After gently squeezing my other nipple, his mouth made a trail along my tight stomach, over my hip bones and finally came to rest in the apex of my thighs.

"You smell like heaven, Bella," he muttered, his cool breath teasing me. I was writhing beneath him, raising my hips in hopes he would take me with his mouth.

He held back, slowly his finger traced my soft folds, parting them. Then his finger slipped in causing me to cry out with bliss. "Oh, Carlisle, please," I begged. Finally his tongued stroked me, long, slow and fully. A squeak escaped my lips.

His fingers continued slide in and out as his tongue stroked. I moaned loudly and I felt him shutter, grabbing my hips he pulled me closer and thrust his tongue into me as I went over edge with a strangled gasp.

Kissing his way back up my body to my mouth, he slowly he entered me, filling me so completely I gasped with pleasure. Carlisle kissed me softly and thrust into me slowly. Raising my hips up to meet his, I clung to him. I kissed underneath his jaw and followed his line of sight to Edward.

At sometime he had moved closer to the end of the couch and sat there, his white skin tinted with desire, his breathing erratic. Carlisle withdrew from me and walked over to him. Stepping beside him, he offered himself to Edward. The moment Edward's lips closed over Carlisle, all three of us let out a moan. I sat there for a few moments watching. The sight was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed. Edward gripped Carlisle's hips, pulling him closer. Carlisle had fist-full's of Edward's bronze hair. Suddenly he pulled back, gasping, "Not yet."

I crawled through the door and over to them on my hands and knees and started to work on Edward's pants. He lifted his hips off the couch to help me slide them down.

I grasped his erection in my hand. Looking up into his black eyes, I slowly took him into my mouth. When my lips closed over him, Carlisle slipped deeply back inside me. I groaned, the sound causing Edward to let out a breathy moan.

Carlisle's thrusts became quick and deep. I could tell they were kissing over me, the thought causing my body to start to spasm. Carlisle felt it first and gasped, thrusting a few more times harder than before. Edward thrust into my mouth. We climaxed together.

I looked out to see that the rain had stopped as we slowly untangled our bodies. Sighing in contentment, Carlisle and I collapsed against the floor. "Are you feeling better, Bella?" Edward gasped.

"I'm perfectly fine now...God, that was fantastic," I sighed.

"Perhaps you should dry off, before you actually do catch something," Carlisle got up and helped me stand. He walked out to the balcony and bent down, grabbing our now soaked clothes. "I don't suppose this place has a dryer," he said as he rung out the clothes and hung them over the back of the leather couch.

Edward got up and walked into the bedroom, returning seconds later in a pair of clean boxers.

Carlisle had retrieved some warm fluffy towels for us and a nice cold bottle of water for me. He wrapped one towel around his waist and, handing me the water, wrapped the other around me.

I sat down beside Edward and curled up, laying my head in his lap. He brought a hand up and stroked my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I awoke it was still dark. I was lying in the bed; facing Edward with Carlisle behind me. I reached out and ran my hand along Edward's jaw.

"Are you awake, love?" he mumbled.

"I am now," I replied as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I sat up and straddled him, kissing up his chest to his lips. Our lips met in a heated frenzy. I was already wet and I slid down onto him. I moaned and rocked back. Edward cursed and gripped my hips tight enough to bruise. Carlisle turned on his side, watching, and started stroking himself in time with my movements.

I pushed myself up and down, hard, throwing all caution to the wind. Edward reached down and started rubbing my clit. Within minutes I shuttered and climaxed, pulling Edward and then Carlisle, of his own accord, over the edge with me.

I collapsed onto Edward's chest, completely sated and sore. I winced as I rolled off him and onto the mattress. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked as I threaded my arm through his and clung to him.

"I'll be fine," I muttered

"You're sore, aren't you?" Carlisle asked as his fingers slid along my hypersensitive flesh. I moaned, but it wasn't from pain. "I saw how hard you were pushing down on him, Bella."

"I'll be alright," I replied, squeezing my thighs together and trapping Carlisle's hand. With a slight tug he pulled free.

"We're just worried about you Bella, that's all," Edward turned and kissed me gently.

"I'm _fine_," I said and realized that the only way to get them to shut up was for me to go back to sleep. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired, I want to sleep."

I closed my eyes and heard Edward mutter, "She slept for nearly the entire flight and for four hours after the first time we had sex, and now she wants to sleep again?"

"_Edward_," Carlisle murmured. That was the last thing I heard before my senses left me.

This time it was daylight when I opened my eyes. I moaned and stretched, noticing, in disappointment, that the bed was empty of both sides. Frowning, I climbed out and grabbed a robe off the door. "Edward?" I called, opening the door and stepping out into the darkened main room. "Carlisle?"

"Over here, Bella," Carlisle's sweet voice called from the counter by the sink.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch.

"In the shower," he replied, handing me a cup of coffee.

I raised my eyebrows, "and you're not in there with him?"

Carlisle laughed softly, "no." I traced the brim of my cup with a finger. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. "Is something wrong, Bella?"

I sighed, "no, not exactly." I set the cup down on the coffee table before continuing, "It's just that...I kind of feel guilty."

I was confusing him. "About what?" he asked, frowning.

"About us," I muttered, not meeting his soft golden eyes. "I feel like I'm betraying Esme's trust."

Carlisle laughed suddenly, I looked up, stunned. "Bella, Esme knows about us. She's known since it first started. I didn't even have to tell her, she already knew...And she's okay with it," he grinned, "apparently I wasn't the only one getting some on the side."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"She's been having threesomes with Rosalie and Emmett, _and _Alice and Jasper, long before we even started," he paused. "Although why she never told me...and why Edward didn't either, is beyond me." He sighed, "But I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it? I love her that's all that matters."

Something inside my chest suddenly panged at his last words. "Are you saying that you don't love me?" I asked.

"No! _No_, of course not," Carlisle grabbed my face between his cold hands. "Bella, I love you..." He looked up as the bathroom door opened, and locked eyes with Edward. "And I love Edward," he turned his gaze back to me with a smile on his face he said, "more than both of you could ever know."

I closed my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
